


Vulgarity

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Vincent and Diedrich's Adventures in Debauchery [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Vincent spends a day playing with his loyal German dog

  
    At first Diedrich had thought it a little weird that Vincent had ushered him into a comfortable chair across from his own, rather than directing him to kneel at Vincent’s feet as he usually liked, but Vincent’s reasoning became immediately clear when a leg stretched over the low table between their chairs, a socked foot landing firmly on Diedrich’s crotch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really taking requests for these BUT anon asked about Dee getting rock solid from humiliation and exhibitionism/voyeurism and I decided that could be fun to write.
> 
> This is kinda gross and I don't even care.

_You are going to spend the day with me_ , Vincent had announced, and it really wasn’t fair that he could so easily make Diedrich both completely turned on and utterly irritated with just a few words.

At first Diedrich had thought it a little weird that Vincent had ushered him into a comfortable chair across from his own, rather than directing him to kneel at Vincent’s feet as he usually liked, but Vincent’s reasoning became immediately clear when a leg stretched over the low table between their chairs, a socked foot landing firmly on Diedrich’s crotch.

Other than the toes rubbing and teasing the hard bulge in Diedrich’s pants, Vincent made no effort to acknowledge Diedrich’s presence, ignoring him almost completely in favour of the newspaper he was holding up. As per usual, the door to the room was left wide open, and Diedrich shivered slightly every time a member of staff walked past, sure that their eyes were seeing the foot on his cock and judging him for letting Vincent control him so completely.

Diedrich wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there with his cock throbbing painfully when Vincent’s toes caught him at just the right angle, ripping a quiet gasp from Diedrich’s throat before he could stop himself. In the middle of turning a page, Vincent stopped instantly, making a sharp _shush_ in reprimand without even looking at Diedrich.

Even as he tried to glare a hole in Vincent’s _stupid_ newspaper, Diedrich swallowed hard, a thrill of fear and anticipation pushing his arousal even higher. He could feel a wet spot growing on the front of his trousers, and the thought that he was a disgusting man who was turned on by getting told off and ordered around only made him hotter.

Silently seething at both Vincent and himself, Diedrich tried to stop from rolling his hips against Vincent’s foot, only _mostly_ succeeding. The pressure of Vincent’s foot wasn’t anything special on its own, but the mental impact of Vincent’s little games left Diedrich rock hard and struggling to contain himself, and it only got worse when a butler stepped into the room.

The man didn’t falter as he walked over to them, but his eyes lingered on the foot that still teased Vincent before he turned his full attention to his employer. Diedrich’s cheeks burned as he wondered what was going through the butler’s mind. Surely the man knew that Diedrich was a foreign Baron, not as high in nobility as Vincent but still above the average person; did he think it was shameful for Diedrich to let himself be treated like that? Did he think that Diedrich was slutty and disgraceful?

...Did it turn him on?

Biting back another moan, Diedrich squirmed in his seat as the butler placed a cup of tea in front of Vincent, easily working around the leg already stretched across the table. Diedrich could see that there was a second teacup on the tray the butler held, but he made no move to place it on the table, instead looking at Vincent.

Finally putting his newspaper down, Vincent nodded and smiled, thanking the butler as he took the permission to place the other teacup in front of Diedrich, finishing up by placing a small plate of cakes between the cups of tea. Bowing low, the butler left the room after another look at Diedrich, and Diedrich was left to wonder if it was just his imagination that made it seem like the man had adjusted himself in his pants on the way out.

Vincent picked up his teacup and Diedrich leant forward to do the same, freezing in place when Vincent _finally_ directly acknowledged his presence with a stern, “Wait.”

“ _Phantomhive_ ,” Diedrich said suspiciously, eyes narrowing at the pleased little smirk on Vincent’s face.

“We seem to have used the last of our milk,” Vincent said innocently, taking a sip from his own tea, the colour of which was _very obviously_ lightened by the milk that he favoured. Diedrich began to realise what Vincent was probably going to ask of him, and although his logical mind rejected the idea as being disgusting, something in the darker parts of his mind sparked with humiliating pleasure.

Vincent’s foot ground harder against his trapped cock and Diedrich squirmed, eyes fixed on the dark, straight tea in his cup. “I’m sorry, but it looks like you might have to _improvise_ , Dee.”

Glancing up at Vincent, Diedrich watched as he made an obscene hand gesture, leaving no  question as to what he was expecting Diedrich to do. The foot finally retreated from Diedrich’s lap as Vincent lounged back in his chair, teacup held daintily in his thin fingers and his eyes keenly observing Diedrich’s every move.

“That’s disgusting, Phantomhive,” Diedrich tried, but his voice cracked ever so slightly on the final syllable, and Vincent’s eyes crinkled as he smiled wider in the face of Diedrich’s obvious agreement.

Diedrich’s hands shook as he fumbled with the buttons on his trousers, eventually managing to open them and fish around enough to free his cock and balls from his clothes. Vincent was openly staring, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and humiliation coloured Diedrich’s face as he began to stroke himself.

“Make it quick, Dee,” Vincent said, sounding pleased. “We wouldn’t want your tea to get cold.”

As turned on as he was from Vincent’s foot keeping him hard for what _must_ have been over an hour, Diedrich didn’t think that speed was going to be a problem. He was already freely leaking precome, and he had to clench his teeth to stop a loud groan that wanted to come out as soon as he touched his straining dick.

Going as fast as his wrist would let him, Diedrich quickly found himself fumbling for his teacup, his legs quivering and his broad chest heaving as his orgasm fast approached. His shaking hand jostled the cup as he tried to pick it up, and Vincent made a disapproving noise as a small puddle of tea hit the saucer and splashed onto the table.

Still, Diedrich barely noticed, too focused on the fact that he was finally going to come after being teased for so long. The first spurt from his cock took him by surprise, pulling a groan from him as it completely overshot the cup and splattered onto the low table. Quickly correcting himself, Diedrich winced at the sound of liquid hitting liquid, the reality of what he was about to do sinking in even as orgasm hazed any coherent thoughts.

“Clean up after yourself, you disgraceful mess,” Vincent said once Diedrich stopped coming, panting heavily and trying not to spill any more tea. Letting his softening cock go but not putting himself away, Diedrich gently put the teacup back on the saucer, his fingers curling around the edge of the table as he leant forward.

Keeping eye contact with Vincent was hard as Diedrich put his tongue to the wood, but he wanted to see the heat in Vincent’s eyes as he followed Vincent’s command with his tongue. If he hadn’t just come, his cock would have stiffened up at way Vincent shamelessly palmed himself through his pants, his expression approving as Diedrich licked tea and his own come from the table.

Sitting upright once again, Diedrich was urged on by Vincent’s heavy stare, taking a deep breath and picking up his teacup again. The come was obvious against the dark tea, too thick to properly mix in like real milk would, and Diedrich squeezed his eyes shut before taking a big swallow.

Humiliation burned through him as he tried not to gag, the different consistencies of the two liquids making for an unpleasant feeling in his mouth. Still, new heat poured into his groin as he forced the mix down, and he opened his eyes to see Vincent sitting with his legs splayed wide open, one hand kneading his dick.

“Very good, Dee,” Vincent said softly, drinking from his own cup. “Make sure you finish it.”

The second mouthful wasn’t anywhere near as bad as the first, and Diedrich was already starting to get hard again by the time the cup was empty.

* * *

Some time after the butler reappeared to whisk away the empty dishes, his eyes again zeroing in on the semi-hard cock still freed from Diedrich’s trousers, a new figure stepped into the room, making Vincent perk up happily and cut off the conversation he had _finally_ decided to have with Diedrich.

“Rachel, my love,” he exclaimed, genuine joy lighting his expression, “how wonderful to see you.”

Rachel smiled back, walking over and bending down to press her lips against her husband’s forehead. “Are you causing trouble again?”

“He loves it,” Vincent said easily, and being treated like he wasn’t even there shouldn’t have been so _exciting_ to Diedrich. If they hadn’t been so wrapped up in each other, both Rachel and Vincent would have seen the way his exposed cock twitched, and Diedrich’s thighs tensed.

“Well, I need you to pay a little less attention to your toy, and a little more attention to your wife.” Pulling her long dress up until her bare knees were exposed, Rachel gracefully sat herself sideways across Vincent’s lap, propping an arm over his shoulder and tangling her fingers into the hair at the back of his head.

“Oh?” Vincent asked, and Diedrich watched with a dry mouth as one of Vincent’s hands pushed between Rachel’s legs and up her dress. “Are all the maids busy?”

“They do have-” Rachel cut herself off with a happy little sigh, head tipping back just a little, “-actual work to do sometimes, Vincent. Besides, none of them know me quite as well as you do.”

Diedrich couldn’t see exactly what was happening but it was easy for him to fill in the blanks, his cock stiffening all the way as Vincent fingered his wife right there in front of him. He could hear slick sounds as Vincent’s fingers thrust into Rachel’s pussy, her gentle moans and Diedrich’s heavy breathing the only other sounds in the room.

Pushing a hand down the front of her dress, Rachel pinched and pulled at one of her own nipples as her hips rocked into Vincent’s hand, her noises becoming louder and more frequent as Vincent pulled her neckline down just enough to sink his teeth into her pale skin. The sharp sting seemed to be what sent her over the edge, and Diedrich was entranced as her head tipped back and she shuddered through her climax.

When her hips were finished grinding against Vincent’s fingers, Rachel kissed him long and lingering, her entire body relaxed and boneless against Vincent’s. “Thank you, my darling. Would you like me to attend to you, as well?”

“No need,” Vincent said, finally pulling his hand out from Rachel’s dress. Diedrich could see the way his slick fingers glinted in the light, and he licked his lips before he could help himself. “But if you could tell one of the staff that we will be taking lunch in the garden today, that would be lovely.”

“Of course,” Rachel said, standing up from Vincent’s lap and smoothing her dress back into place. “I will see you tonight. Don’t have _too_ much fun without me.”

“Never.” Vincent smiled indulgently, his hand ghosting over Rachel’s ass as she turned to leave. Before she passed through the doorway, though, she turned back and simply stood there, watching.

Diedrich was already leaning forward before Vincent even moved, his arm stretching lazily across the distance between them as Diedrich opened his mouth to receive Vincent’s wet fingers.

“So well-trained,” Rachel murmured before she left the room, and Diedrich cursed his own weakness even as he ran his tongue over Vincent’s fingers, tasting Rachel and loving it.

Vincent laughed darkly when he went to pull his hand back, only to have Diedrich lean further forward to chase him; the sound went straight to Diedrich’s cock, and he knew that this time Vincent saw the way he twitched helplessly.

* * *

The sun was shining high and bright when Vincent led Diedrich out into the huge back garden, a large blanket already spread out on the grass and a delicious array of food placed atop it. It seemed that Vincent was content with leaving Diedrich in peace as they sat down and ate, his hands and feet kept to himself and the conversation held strictly to innocent enough topics.

The reprieve was nice enough, but Diedrich found himself getting antsy as time stretched on and the food was finished, the dirty plates again disappearing almost immediately. A quiet, peaceful Vincent was almost certainly a Vincent who was planning something, and Diedrich rolled his eyes at the predictability when Vincent suddenly sat up straight and smirked.

“I saw that,” Vincent laughed, his eyes narrowing. “For that, Dee, you are going to have to strip. I was going to let you keep something on while you fucked yourself on my cock, but not anymore.”

Diedrich’s heart rate picked up as he looked around the back garden. Logically he knew that no one from outside could see them in the isolated garden, and that the staff would keep anyone unwanted from interrupting them, but it certainly _felt_ like anyone could watch them if they fucked outside.

Still, he only grumbled a _little_ as he pulled his shirt off, the sun not quite hot enough to keep the slight breeze from hardening his nipples.

“You eat like a pig and yet still maintain such beautiful muscles,” Vincent said appreciatively, his fingers lightly tracing down Diedrich’s chest and stomach. “It is truly unfair.”

Diedrich raised an eyebrow at such words coming from someone who had been nothing but slim and gorgeous for as long as Diedrich had known him, particularly when Diedrich was well aware that Vincent’s only real exercise took place in the bedroom; or the sitting room, or his office, or the back garden, as the case may be.

Not that Vincent needed muscles to be strong.

Diedrich had to stand up to remove his trousers and Vincent watched his every movement, a pleased little smile on his face. It made Diedrich feel self conscious, being observed so keenly, and when he sat back down he tried to make it look like a casual accident that his hands happened to drape over his bare cock.

Vincent tutted disapprovingly, but he reached behind himself without saying anything, brandishing a familiar bottle in front of Diedrich’s face. “Get yourself ready for me.”

Taking the oil from Vincent, Diedrich pushed up onto his knees and opened the bottle, letting oil flow across his fingers.

“Hands and knees, Dee,” Vincent said firmly, making Diedrich sigh in irritation even as he turned around. He was forced to press his face against the blanket to keep his balance, slick hand stretched out behind him and rubbing against his hole. His cock hung heavy between his legs as Vincent watched him begin to open himself up, his hole squeezing against his fingers with every appreciative noise that Vincent made.

“That’s enough,” Vincent suddenly said, and Diedrich swallowed hard. He was slick enough that penetration wouldn’t be _difficult_ , but he was nowhere near stretched out enough for it to be painless, and Vincent knew it. Shivering despite the warm sun, Diedrich slowly turned around, seeing Vincent still fully dressed but with his exposed, hard cock held in a loose grip.

Letting himself go, Vincent put both hands on the ground behind him, leaning back on them and spreading his legs without an ounce of shame. “Well?”

Feeling like the dog that Vincent constantly called him, Diedrich crawled forward, closing the space between them and hauling himself into Vincent’s lap. Holding himself up by planting a knee on either side of Vincent, Diedrich held Vincent’s cock with one hand and slowly pressed down, feeling the head push against his unyielding hole until it finally pushed past the resistance of his slick muscle.

The stretch stung, and Diedrich gasped and clutched at Vincent’s shoulder as he continued to force more of Vincent’s cock inside himself. A hand stroking through his hair was an unexpected but not unwelcome comfort, and Diedrich moaned loudly when his body finally connected with Vincent’s thighs.

“Good boy,” Vincent murmured, his hand leaving Diedrich’s hair and returning to support himself.

At first, Diedrich’s movements were hampered by the lingering feeling that it was a step too far to fuck outside, exposed to the elements and the eyes of literally anyone who happened to look into the garden; but then the excitement of being watched began to outweigh the shame, and he loosened up as he started bouncing more naturally on Vincent’s cock.

“Shameless slut,” Vincent cooed, and the humiliation was just _perfect_ , stealing Diedrich’s breath as surely as the drag of Vincent’s cock against his prostate did. “Anyone can see us out here, but you still climbed onto my cock like you would die without it.”

Diedrich muffled a whimper by dropping his mouth to Vincent’s shoulder, not game enough to suck or bite or do anything that would leave a mark. His hips rocked faster, and he thought he saw a gardner watching them out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t bother looking back to check.

Let them watch. Let anyone who wanted to watch as Diedrich rode Vincent, his oldest friend and biggest irritant; let anyone listen as Diedrich moaned and Vincent called him nasty, dirty things.

“Filthy slut,” Vincent said, and it felt like affection.

“Perfect whore,” he said after, and Diedrich clenched up around his dick.

“Good little slave for my cock,” he said as his thumb pressed into Diedrich’s throat, a little threat that had precome flowing from Diedrich’s cock.

If _anyone_ else had ever called Diedrich such insulting things, their jaw would have been broken before they’d even finished getting the words out; but when Vincent did it, Diedric could only shudder, humiliation and pleasure combining to leave him weak and wanting. His cock was aching and leaking, but he knew that he had to get Vincent off first, and so he rode harder as Vincent continued to perfectly demean him.

“I’m going to come inside you,” Vincent said, his hips beginning to push up into Diedrich’s movements. “Leave you dripping with me, so that you know exactly who owns you.”

Diedrich moaned helplessly, clenching every muscle he could as he tried to stave off orgasm. It was going to be close; if Vincent didn’t come soon, Diedrich wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.

Thankfully, the activities of the morning seemed to have gotten to Vincent, and he didn’t seem too interested in self-denial as he thrust up harder into Diedrich. Grabbing Diedrich’s hair in one hand, Vincent pulled their faces together, his lips and tongue and teeth taking Diedrich’s mouth as he felt come flooding into his ass.

Moaning brokenly into Vincent’s mouth, Diedrich rode Vincent through his orgasm, shoving a hand between their bodies to desperately stroke himself.

“Come,” Vincent demanded breathlessly, and Diedrich could have cried as his second orgasm of the day left him writhing on Vincent’s cock, barely able to make sure that his come filled his hand instead of destroying Vincent’s clothing.

Falling backwards, hitting the blanket and staring with unseeing eyes at the bright sky above them, Diedrich panted heavily and wondered if his legs would ever work properly again. He figured that Vincent was probably already back to looking as perfectly composed as usual, the utter bastard.

Sometimes Diedrich honestly couldn’t tell if he’d prefer to punch Vincent’s stupid face, or kiss him until he couldn’t think.

* * *

“I doubt that this is a feasible strategy,” Vincent said, leaning forward in his chair and planting his hands on the solid wood of his desk. Between his spread legs, hidden away by the sides and back of the desk, Diedrich was on his knees with his mouth and throat filled with Vincent’s cock.

The company executive on the other side of the desk had no idea that there was a third person in the room, and the thrill of getting caught was even more enticing than it had been outside in the garden. Vincent had asked him seriously whether he was willing to take part in such an idea, considering that it was close to Diedrich’s hard limits about not being demeaned in front of anyone important; but Diedrich trusted that Vincent wouldn’t let the executive see him, and had crawled under the desk without his usual show of feigned grumpy reluctance.

For his part, Vincent’s voice was steady and level no matter how hard Diedrich sucked him, leaving Diedrich equal parts annoyed and impressed. The man was truly unflappable, able to conduct a business meeting without giving away a single hint that he was in the middle of getting a blowjob.

The business talk was utterly boring to Diedrich and so he tuned out the executive’s response, focusing instead on avoiding any sloppy noises as he moved his lips up and down Vincent’s cock. If it weren’t for the precome he could taste on his tongue, Vincent’s utter lack of reaction may have left Diedrich wondering if he was even doing a half decent job; it felt strange to suck Vincent’s cock without a hand pulling his hair or forcing him to move in a certain way.

Still, the very fact that he was hiding under a desk felt submissive enough, and Diedrich was hard- _again_ \- as Vincent’s cock pulsed in his mouth.

Obviously the executive wasn’t happy about the direction that the meeting was taking and he raised his voice, only getting more irritated when Vincent’s tone didn’t change even a little. Diedrich couldn’t help but smile around Vincent’s dick, running his tongue affectionately against the head.

Vincent truly was a force to be reckoned with, and despite everything, Diedrich was proud to be one of the few people who really stood beside him.

Sucking hard, Diedrich felt a foot tap against his leg, a sure sign that Vincent was getting ready to come down his throat. The executive was still trying to goad Vincent into an argument that was never going to happen, and Diedrich wondered if Vincent was even listening to him. Pulling back, he ran the flat of his tongue over the head of Vincent’s cock before swallowing him down as far as he could.

Vincent’s come tasted far better than his own had that morning, and even as he concentrated as hard as he could, Diedrich still didn’t hear the slightest hitch in Vincent’s voice or breathing.

It was with a degree of reluctance that Diedrich finally let Vincent’s soft cock slip out from his mouth, a hand cupping his own dick as he sat under the desk and waited for the meeting to end. The executive had progressed to yelling, and it wasn’t long before heavy footsteps stomped away from the desk and the office door slammed shut.

Vincent’s chair pulled back from the desk and the man’s face appeared, looking more amused than anything else. “Well, that did not seem to go particularly well. I promise that my business meetings do not usually have quite that much yelling.”

“Bullshit,” Diedrich scoffed, unfolding himself and crawling out from under the desk. Standing up and leaning against the edge of it, he watched Vincent tuck himself away, shoulders relaxed and body language open.

Standing up next to Diedrich, Vincent grabbed his chin with firm fingers, giving him a possessive kiss and surely tasting himself in Diedrich’s mouth.

“You smell like stale sex,” Vincent said once he let Diedrich go, nose wrinkling delicately. “I have a few things to finish in here, so bathe before dinner and bother Rachel for a while.”

Sitting back down, Vincent picked up a nearby stack of papers, shifting them in front of him. “Oh, and Dee?”

Looking over his shoulder from where he had already turned to leave, Diedrich jumped when a firm hand cracked across his ass. “Don’t bother with your underwear.”

Glaring and resisting the urge to rub his stinging ass, Diedrich stomped out of the office, much as the executive had just minutes before.

Vincent Phantomhive was such a fucking _dick_ sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
